Wrath of the Infinity
''Prologue'' Infinity. Nothing, you say, is infinite? Space isn't Infinite? True. It could easily end. But what is infinite? What, may you ask. Time. Yes, time is Infinite. No matter if something ends, time shall always be there. Counting down....down...down... But, time is not always good, is it? It causes death, it causes manipulation, it causes the wrath of the infinity. ---- Sharian was a Toa. No, not some regular toa. He was one of a kind. Smart, Agile, Powerful. Yes. Powerful. He had much power, indeed. As a toa of space and time, he could time travel, and, unlike others, could travel back farther than his birth. But Sharian new that time was dangerous. Very much so. He could accidently alter time, and never have been born. Maybe worse, like maybe, causing the Toa to lose in important battles. But, no matter how careful one may be, defeat may happen. Yes. Defeat, even for confident people. Life always is the same'─' even if you take different paths. Life diverges into one. Eventually you'll die. No one is invincible, no one is indomitable. Everyone has an end, and time will prove to tell. This is Wrath of the Infinity. Chapter I "Why worry about the world ending, when it never will? Well, everything has to end at one point. But not for me." "Sharian, life always ends. Face it, you can die a fight, or die naturally. Just because time travel keeps you alive and well, for I don't know, millennia, doesn't mean you will not die." "Ounau, I can. It's in my nature. My blood runs with power. I truthfully can live forever." "Have what you wish, young toa. But nothing can live forever. Not you, nor I." "You just wish you had my power!" "I do not want your power. I've had a long life how it is." Sharian stormed off. The one thing he hated most was when people told him that he could not live forever! Not to get him wrong, Sharian was very smart. He was just very touchy against the fact that death could actually occur! What did Ounau know? He was an old slimy toad of his former toa self. Sharian wouldn't take his advice any longer! Sharian whipped around, "Ounau, you are right........ You are old! You have lived long enough!", and suddenly a swirling vortex washed over Sharian, and he was gone. "Stupid kid." Ounau muttered. ---- Sharian walked slowly, he was in the territory of the newly reformed Spherus Magna, though it seemed peaceful, many dangerous Rahi lurked nearby. And of course, Kraata could still be found and used as Rahkshi, but most of the existent Rahkshi were used for good. Some Rahkshi, such as Jevson were still around, and dangerous. A rumbling noise came from a nearby bush. "Who's there" Sharian managed, as he prepared his sword. "Just I." came a familiar voice. "Sparkav?" "Yeah. Hold on. I'll be there in a minute......." Sparkav was a Toa of Air, and a good friend of Sharian, but not his only. Sharian had many friends, one of which used to be Ounau. "Found it!" Sparkav stood up from a brushy area, and wiped off his armor. He then showed Sharian a small gold coin. "Um. Sparkav, what on Spherus Magna is that?" "That, my friend is a very rare relic. Here, hold it..." he said as he lie it in Sharian's palm. Suddenly Sharian lost sensation and dropped to the ground. What happened? Everything was blurry, and suddenly he filled with rage. That was not Sparkav! No! It could not have been. It must of been a shapeshifter....... And the only shape shifter around this part of Spherus Magna? The Chameleon Rahkshi, Jevson. Not only could he change looks by illusion, he could also manipulate voices, as he was a Rahkshi who was experimented on, and could talk. What did he want with Sharian? What was that numbing coin in his hand? Suddenly the blurriness in Sharian's eyes subsided. "Jevson!" he cried aloud. A multicolor-green Rahkshi stood before him, eyes wide with anticipation. "Jevson!" he tried again. "Toa. I do not mean harm, although you should be dead about now. I want to kill you, but we need you. We need your help to go back in time." "Why?" "So we can stop a great problem that waits ahead." "Does the problem effect me?" "It effects all of Spherus Magna." "What's that bad?" Sharian said with a unknowingly tone "Optimus, being of fire......he has greter powers over fire than the Elemental Lord." "What would a Great Being want with us?" "A large army of Rahkshi have captured his mortal son, Merthious. Me, and several other of our army have rebelled because fear of losing our kingdom, and the rest of the planet." Jevson replied "Can't Merthious just use his fire powers against them?" "Well, most of them are very strong fire resistant ''Rahkshi. We need your power." Chapter II "I'll need an army, Jevson. Maybe Sparkav and some other Toa." "Well, Sharian, I could get the rest of my rebellious kind to help...." "Maybe. How many are there?" "There are currently 37 of us rebelling against the other 172." "There are 209 of you guys left? I thought most of the Makuta-Created Rahkshi were dead?" "You thought correctly. There were thousands of us." ''Hm, thousands. Sharian thought. The toa did some real damage during their last battle with Teridax. "Our most trustworthy Rahkshi is Slithern, he hasn't much power at all, but is strong, and reliable. He's also blind, but can sense things with hearing and smell easily. His acute senses may help on our journey." Sharian thought: Great, a battle with a blind guy on our side. This stinks! "Slithern is possibly the strongest and biggest Rahkshi on our side, he'd be glad to help..." Suddenly Sharian perked up. "Big you say?" "Yes. Um......why?" Jevson asked "Oh, nothing. What kind of weapons does he carry?" "A staff with a serrated blade. He uses the non-bladed end to feel around, although, like I said, his senses are accurate and he doesn't really need his former eye-sight." "Hmf. No chainsaws? Missile Launchers?" "I'm afraid not. I have a flame thrower, though!" "So?" "You should be afraid, Toa, I'm normally homicidal. Your lucky we need help from you.", and with that Jevson went to get Slithern. What to do.......''Sharian thought......this is quite a predicament! Suddenly, a tree caught fire, and burnt to the ground. Terrified screams of matoran and other ''things ''lightened the air. This was just a warning, a very small warning, for Optimus was a great being. Yes, indeed. He had enough power to create a universe, let alone start a fire. Sharian walked to a nearby Rahkshi, who made a mean hiss and ran off. "Jevson!" "Yes toa." a muffled voice, in the croud of Rahkshi, Matoran, and Toa, came. "I should go retrieve allies now. I'll be back soon." Chapter III Sharian ran off. ''Should he trust the Rahkshi? They were slippery vermin, and could be making this story up. That, however, would not explain the burning tree, or the large groups of normally un-willing-to-help Rahkshi. Sparkav would be a good ally to start with, being a close friend. But who else? He'd have to ask Sparkav. Sparkav new people. Lots of people. Then another thought struck his head. What about ''Chayne''? He was probably clear across the planet. No. At least not now. It would take months maybe even a year to reach him. Sharian picked up his pace when he heard another huge tree get hit with huge balls of fire. If he didn't hurry, Spherus Magna would be no more than ashes by tommorow. "Sparkav," Sharian yelled as his friend came into view "Sparkav!!" Sparkav ran toward Sharian, and the two met, nearly running into each other. "Sharian? What's going on?" he asked reluctantly "Haven't you noticed huge balls of fire, and burning trees?" "No. Why?" "Sparkav. How can you miss huge balls of fire impacting trees...." Sharian started "never mind." "So what's causing this??" "Optimus, being of fire, he's all powerful and has full control over the element." "And you expect me to stop him?!" "Yes and no. I need an army to travel back in time with me. To stop Optimus from ever wanting to destroy Spherus Magna. The Rahkshi have captured his son, Merthious, and are holding him hostage. They resist to let go, while a group of rebellious Rahkshi fight them. These, fire resistant Rahkshi are so stuck up, they think they can resist Optimus' power." "Optimus? We're in trouble." Sparkav murmured. "So, can you help me save Merthious?" "Yes. But what about the rest of the army?" "We need some more....." "Got it covered!" "That was fast. Who are you referring to? Are they Toa?" "No, you'll have to wait and see who they are." Chapter IV "Seriously dude, we're in a crisis, and you won't tell me who they are?" Sharian asked, while catching his breath. Sparkav was running so fast that even Sharian couldn't catch up. "Hey, Sparkav. Let's make this fair!" Sharian said as he stopped time. It's very hard to describe stopped time. Everything is lifeless, still, and you can change things around you. For instance, you can stop time, and trip an opponent. That sounds fun, but stopping time drains a Toa's power, lot's of their power. It makes them tired, very tired. Luckily, these effects were not as heavy on Sharian, as he had the Infinity Sword, a relic created by the Great Beings themselves. Sharian ran toward his frozen friend, and, with great agility, jumped over him and started time back up. "No fair!" Sparkav yelled from behind. "All's fair in love and war, Sparkav!" "Hold on, we're almost there!" Sharian skidded to a stop. Where were they? Oddly enough, he'd never been here before. "Home of Zorga." "Um......who?" "Leader of the Underground Weapon Association." "Zorga is um........well......we don't know. She used to be a dark hunter. It is believed that she used to be a Dark Hunter, atleast." "Great. Rahkshi, Dark Hunters.... what next, Identities?" "Um. Yes." "For crying out loud! You've gotta be kidding me! How can we trust them!? They're one of the most hushed-up secretive groups around, and are payed assassins! Can't we get someone else?" "That's just it. Zorga is currently hiring the Identities for us. She makes quite the unlikely ally. But no, you need a 'bigger '''army, still." "I don't know, Sparkav. A few could help, still. How many more paid assassins do you have up your sleeves?" "Plenty. But let's get back to Toa." Sparkav said anxiously. Chapter V "Hey Sparkav" "Yeah, Sharian" "Your fired!" "Sigh. Why can't we have assassins and weapon dealers on our side!?" "Cause!" "Ugh. Want to see who's next?" "Who? Sparkav, just tell me." "No, no! It's a secret!" "Atleast they're Toa. The ''Identities can't be trusted! How are we supposed to know they ''won't ''turn on us? What if someone has hired them to slaughter us in cold blood? I most certainly hope not! The Identities are......" "What is it?" "I've ran into them before." "That's enough, buddy. We're fine for now. I'll call off our alliance."| "No" Sharian said straightly "If they turn on us, we'll use it to our advantage!" So Sharian and Sparkav wheeled themselves off to their destination.